thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Nightlock
Orion Nightlock is a tribute created and owned by Jabberjay78. He resides in District One. He is the seventh of Jabberjay's seven signature tributes, and the last created by the user before he left in 2011. His district partner is Oceana Galaxy. He is also the seventh of Jabberjay's victors. Info Skills: Swordfighting, Stealth, Fast runner, Archery Weaknesses: Careers hate him for refusing to join, Afraid the gamemakers will do something to bring Bella and/or Axel into the arena. Strategy: Grab something from the cornucopia and get the heck out of there. Find a place to hide, no matter how uncomfortable it is. Live near a body of water, but not too close. Doesn't count on sponser gifts, so will try to fend for himself during the games. Using his vague knowledge of edible berries, he won't eat anything unless he is absolutely certain of it being non-toxic. Stay hidden, killing whenever necessary, until the final five. Then, risk it all and try to hunt down and kill the remaining tributes. Hopefully then, he can finally return home. Personality: Kind-hearted and athletic. Very shy and quiet, unless around friends when he is very funny and easy-going. Easily hurt by others, and a good judge of character. Nevertheless, he is determined to win and get home to Axel and Bella. But at the same time, he feels that if he dies, it must be in a way that shows the Capitol that they aren't as powerful as they seem. History: Lived an average life in District One. Never bothered to train for the games because he knew that he would never have to volunteer. Had a crush on a girl named Bella Spark. During the reaping, Orion's best friend, Axel Bolt, was reaped. Knowing that a career would volunteer, Orion wasn't very scared. However, by the time Axel had nearly reached the stage, no one had moved a muscle. Orion knew that Axel, who had a to-nice-to-kill attitude, wouldn't survive a second in the arena. So he volunteered to take his best friend's place in the games. During the visits before the train trip to the Capitol, Orion was visited by his parents, Axel, and even Bella. Not much amounted from these visits; his parents were to shook up to even talk; Axel simply cried and told Orion that he had to win; and Bella seemed as if she had something to say, but was too afraid to say it. During training, Orion practiced with skills he didn't already have, such as spear-throwing and edible plants. Most of the other tributes believed his heart was too kind to be a true career, and weren't surprised when he refused to join the career alliance. In his interview, he kept a steely demenaor as he talked of his emotional decision to volunteer, and proclaimed his love for Bella on-air, though he knew it wouldn't matter as he would die soon anyways. Neither of his mentors even gave him any of their time, believing him to be a waste of a tribute. What none of them realize is that Orion is determined to win for Bella, and for Axel. Games Kman528's 250th Games: 1st out of 24 (2-way tie) TBWTPT's "The Dawning of the End": ? out of 28 Category:Jabberjay78 Category:District 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Volunteer Category:Jabberjay78's Tributes